Cold weather may cause steering wheels within vehicles to become cold and uncomfortable for drivers. While a cabin of the vehicle may be heated using a vehicle climate control system, the steering wheel may take longer to heat up, causing an unpleasant experience for the driver. Steering wheels may include conductive resistive meshes configured to heat the steering wheel when voltage is applied. However, existing systems may result in slow heat times as a result of low voltages supplied to the resistive mesh.